1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means and methods for chemical flood testing and, more particularly, to chemical flood testing using microwave energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chemical flood core testing in a linear or single direction is disclosed and described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 336,142 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,676 12/25/84 and application Ser. No. 336,136, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,634 11/13/84 both filed on Dec. 31, 1981 and assigned to Texaco Inc., assignee of the present invention. The practice heretofore has been to take the linear flow data from a long core flood test and through known mathematical techniques predict a two dimensional chemical flood in a pattern in an oil reservoir. The present invention is capable of actually measuring a two dimensional chemical flood through a porous medium that may be used to either supplement and prove the predictions based on the linear flow testing or it may be used independently of the predictions as another step in chemical flood testing.